the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deviant Fighting Company Wiki
Welcome to ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . # Agonistes # Annabelle Higgins (voiced by Keira Daniels) # Benedikt Maksimilian (Bike Protector) # Bloody Mary (voiced by Lillith Fields) # Chupacabra (vocal effects by Mark Viniello) # ClueFinders # El Charro Negro (voiced by Erick Elías) # Erica Mardröms (Tallemaja) # Frank Fuzzies (The Finest Cartoon Show) # Grackalor # Headless Horseman # Homunculus # Kayode Ogechukwukama (Sheriff) # Kuchisake-onna (voiced by Miki Mizuno) # Mario Michelangelo (Detective and Lawyer) # Mayor Feldman (Mayor) # Oscar Albus # Polybius (no voice actor) # Ruxandra Popescu (Student Religion) # Shadoz # Sibiyl Wintershot # Slender Man (voiced by Javier Botet) # Teke Teke (voiced by Yuko Oshima) # Toby Lincoln (no voice actor) # Vlad Ţepeș IV # Xander Uno (Quackerback of Marzorati Sleeping Fish) # Xiùlán Tiānshǐ # Yoyo Wang (Restaurant Waitress) Unlockable # Anneliese and Arabella Rose # # # Hector Bones # Shaun Romero # Zako Arhap Hidden # Black Shuck # # Gong Gong # Kerenga # Krampus # Nale Ba (voiced by Shraddha Kapoor) # Pollutionaire # # Zak # Zenomic Final Boss # Velhallen Beo Pre-Order # Nyarlathotep Update # A.R.N.O.L.D. # Akatsuki Yagami # Ashley Williams # Cynthia # Edwina West # Gabriel Meyers # Ghost Laugh # Hell Singer # Jason Cartman # Judy Cordell # Kirito Kurosaki # Leatherhands # Lollypop # Mac Krueger # Misako # Negan Fazbear # Penny Quinn # Pumpkin Kid # Sinhead # Small Man # Xenosaurus # Yaut Hish DLCs # Aka Manto # Bunny the Killer Thing (vocal effects by Matti Kiviniemi) # Fairy Woman # Flatwoods Monster # Gozu # Kraken # # About The Deviant Fighting Company 'The Deviant Fighting Company '''is an hypothetical publisher that are made be developers of the deviant fighters. It is based on the community of the fighting games group call "DF-Zone" which is founded by GreatDragonKid. They are coming from DeviantART. This wikia site was created by the DF-Zone former member, Bestod. Developers and Publishers * Bushido Entertainment * Dark Winter Entertainment * Draconian Games * Futuristic Studios (w/ Ultra-Productions and Omega Interactive Entertainment) * Galactic Fighter Verse * Genisu Games * Ginga Productions * Golden Sanctuary * Keyvaile * Metallic Mythrill * MGW Productions * Mixed Gaming Entertainment* * Moon Requiem Games * Mystic Games * Neo Jota Studios * NJK Studios * Red Games* * SecondHand Studios * Stylistic Nored * Thinkbig Studios* * Ultima Games * Union Jack Studios *: Each one of companies may interested to be have deviant fighters. Crossover Deviant Fighters * Cross Infinity * Worldwide Brawlers * Cross Versus Partnerships * Bandai Namco * Blizzard * Cartoon Network * Disney * Empire Entertainment * Ghost Corps * Glitch Productions * In-Verse * Konami * NetherRealm Studios * Nickelodeon * Rooster Teeth * SBEntertainment * SEGA * Shonen Jump * Valve Crossovers Idea # Avengers vs. Street Fighter # Blizzard vs. Capcom # Capcom vs. Nintendo # Capcom vs. RWBY # Capcom vs. Sony # Cartoon Network X Nintendo # Dark Kombat # Darkstalkers vs. Creepypasta Monsters # Darkstalkers vs. SCP Foundation # DC vs. Capcom # DC vs. SEGA # DC vs. SNK # DC vs. Street Fighter # DC vs. Transformers # Gainax vs. Capcom # Justice League vs. Street Fighter # Justice League Dark vs. Darkstalkers # Marvel vs. EA # Marvel vs Namco # Marvel vs. Nintendo # Marvel vs. RWBY # Marvel vs. SEGA # Marvel vs. SNK # Marvel vs. Valve All-Stars # Marvel Horrors vs. Darkstalkers # Monster Kombatants vs. Darkstalkers # Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe II # Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Mega Man X Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. RWBY # Mortal Kombat vs. SEGA Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. SNK Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Valve Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Xbox Universe # Mortal Kombat X Bandai Namco Universe # Namco VS. SNK # Namco X Nintendo # Nintendo vs. RWBY # Nintendo vs Square Enix # Nintendo vs SEGA # Nintendo vs SNK # Nintendo X DC Universe # Shonen Jump vs Nintendo # SNK vs. DC Universe # Street Fighter X Overwatch # Street Fighter X RWBY # Tekken vs. Avengers # Touhou vs. Capcom # Valve vs. Capcom # Tekken X Disney Universe # Bandai-Namco X Disney Universe # Miss Philippines vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: Legends Unite Third-Party # Creepypasta the Fighters # Digimon Infinite Rumble # Dreamworks Battle Royale # Hannah Barbera Slapstick # He-Man X Thundercats # Marvel: Fate of the Universe # Marvel vs. Capcom Ultimate # Overwatch Crisis # PlayStation War Zone # Red vs. Blue Warfare # RWBY: Battle for Remnant # SEGA Showdown # Transformers: One Shall Stand # Valve Universe All-Stars Reason for Bestod ''"I was going to change around on my mind. I lost interested since in 2018, even now i have no choice. I was afraid for reason, i missed that group, even nothing for being ignore me. Last time i am going to planning something big, deviant fighters will becoming real fighting games that are based on creations from DeviantART. Once i finish school, i going to NetherRealm Studios to work as new idea. I was thinking about Game Ideas and Game Creators Universe are different but in this site, i have use with MK and three games in other wikis and mostly creation until 2020. Others such as Gingo and Fantendo are also may have to work, as for Bold Dracers, my own storybook anime romanian, even now i have one of the game in the universe call "Aethranorioum" (videogame universe between Deviant Fighters, Game Ideas Wikia, original fighting games from Injustice Fanon and Game Creators Universe). As you can see, this is how happen to me." "Also i been looking for Game Ideas Wikia and Game Creators Universe are may be perfect one because this may be connected like ComicReadingGamer did. Sometimes i figured out for Injustice Fanon Wikia, i looking lots of original games such as Godfall and Arena World: Wrath of the Queen, and there is more games that i going to maked third-party games like Injustice. When i worried i going to re-created entries on DeviantART ASAP. "I am going to see every Gingo and Fantendo and the others will presuming into real, from now i have many different what i done, you know what could appear in 2020s. Characters planned # Battle of Dreams # Beleth's Mystery # Bioman # Choujin Savior # Fairy the Awesomeness # Goddess Watershrine # Horror Show # Jiggle Crisis # Living Legend # Mexican Joker # POW Cartoonish # Raining Underblood # Shinobi no Michi # Supreme Heaven # Wrath Inferno # X-Chaos Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse